Mirana
by PhantomGirl12
Summary: Mirana is a spy cat, but she doesn't know that it's a TV show. One day she escapes from the set, taking her REAL billion dollar collar with her! And then she ends up in Amity Park... Based on the movie Bolt. Note that no one from the movie is in it.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not Danny Phantom.

This story is based of the movie Bolt.

Story is in Mirana's POV unless it says otherwise.

Mirana Pronunciation: Mir-A-Na

* * *

Mirana

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Keep running! Keep running! Can't let them get it! I have to protect it with my life. _I thought as I was running.

I am Mirana. My last name is a classified secret. My secret, I'm a spy. I'm invincible. No one has ever suspected me of being a spy. Why? The answer is simple.

I'm a cat.

Yes, that's right. I'm a cat. I have white flowing fur. With a black spot around my left eye. I also have a black paw. My eyes are ice blue.

Who am I running from?

The Dark Knights. They want my collar. Why is classified. (Pause) . Ok, fine!

My collar is worth one billion dollars.

That's right. One billion dollars.

It has Emeralds, Rubys, Topaz, Gold, Diamonds, Aquamarine and many more kinds of gems and stuff.

I have a very unique and special ability. I'm not telling you what it is.

I can't trust anyone. Never. Except for Molly. She takes care of me.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind

I looked up and saw a man.

He carried me to a road and headed toward a building.

I stayed limp.

He was about to open the door when I swung my head around and bite him as hard as I could.

He dropped me will a yell of pain.

'_I was trained as an expert' _I thought.

I ran as fast as I could to get away from him.

I ran through the city I only stopped when I reached a sigh that said 'Welcome to Amity Park'.

* * *

Sorry it's short! It's just a prologue.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. After SSSSSSSSOOOOOOO long. I am actually getting somewhere with this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I did make up Mirana.

* * *

1 Day Later

I was so hungry, but I couldn't find anything to eat.

It was nighttime by now, it's been a day since I came to Amity Park.

I was at a loss when I heard footsteps.

I looked up and saw a human girl with short black hair. She wore a purple top and a purple skirt and big black boots.

I hissed at her, but she didn't seem scared at all.

"Hey kitty. You look hungry." She bent down. "Come on, I'll take you home and we'll get you something to eat. You also have a collar so you must be lost if you're so hungry."

Before I could protest she picked me up and started walking somewhere to her home.

Normally I would have scratched and gotten away, but I was so hungry and she didn't seem like an enemy, so I let her take me back to her home.

Once we were at her house she gave me some food. It was very good. The girl's parents weren't happy when they saw me, but eventually they left.

While I was happily eating she was checking out my collar.

"Hm, no name, no number, nothing." She sighed. "Though you do have a very interesting collar.

I was so distracted by the food that I forgot that a cat is only supposed to say 'meow'.

"It's Mirana." I said between bites.

She looked shocked but she wasn't screaming or anything.

"Um.. Sam." She introduced herself hesitantly. "How can you talk?"

I was finally finished with my food so I sat there and curled my tail around me.

"I'm not supposed to tell, but you seem trustworthy enough. Anyway, I don't know how I can but I can." My voice became a whisper. "I'm being chased by an evil organization because they want my collar, it's worth a lot of money. One of their agents tried to catch me but I got away and ended up here. I have to get back to Molly, she takes care of me."

"Alright I'll help you." Sam agreed. Though she couldn't help but think she'd heard this story before.

"Do you know where you live? A phone number? Anything that we could use to find out where you're from?" Sam asked.

I sighed. "No, I don't know. Hey why didn't you freak out when I talked? I would think people would freak out."

"They would, but my friends and I have an…. Unusual extracurricular activity…"

"Oh do tell." I said eagerly.

Sam then told me about how her friend Danny got ghost powers and how she, Danny and her other friend Tucker kept the town safe from escaped ghosts.

"Wow, that's cool."

She laughed a little. "Yeah it is, but it's also very tiring, especially for Danny."

"It sounds like it would be…."

Sam glanced at a clock and yawned. "It's time for me to go to sleep. See you tomorrow."

Sam went to her room and I was left alone.

I was still a little cautious, but I thought that I could trust Sam.

I just hope I can find a way back home.

* * *

So finally I am working on this story again.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Though I did make up Mirana and Molly.

* * *

The next morning I ate some more wonderful food. Oh food.

Sam told me that her friends, who she had mentioned the night before where coming over to watch a TV show.

I was introduced to them and they took my ability to talk a lot like Sam did, surprised but not freaking out.

I curled up in an armchair to watch the TV show with them.

But when it came on, my entire life was turned upside down.

I was staring at me. On the TV screen. During my escape from a trap long ago.

I yowled in horror. Sam, Tucker and Danny were looked between me and the cat on TV who was also… me.

They told me about the TV show. It was my life. My entire life was a lie.

I felt hurt, I felt angry, and I felt confused.

I ran out of the house and away into the park as fast as I could.

And it was there that I sat, for hours, wondering just how much of my life was a lie. Obviously the spy part. But did that mean Molly didn't love me?

I yowled, angry at the world.

My entire world had just come crashing down.

I thought of the collar on my neck. I wasn't supposed to protect it! I was just supposed to wear it while someone films!

It probably wasn't even real.

I was no spy cat. I was no secret agent. I didn't even know if my best friend even cared about me.

* * *

Back At Sam's House

"I can't believe Mirana is the cat on TV! I knew I'd seen her before!" Sam exclaimed.

Suddenly a news announcement interrupted Mirana's TV show.

It showed a picture of Mirana and it said 'Missing'.

Thankfully it also had a phone number on it.

Sam grabbed the phone and quickly dialed.

* * *

Back To Mirana

I was no absorbed in my misery that I failed to notice a menacing figure strolling towards me. He was staring at my collar longingly.

I looked up just in time to see him reaching for my collar.

I scratched him and he jumped back. He wore a fancy suit and had grey hair in a ponytail.

Suddenly a ring appeared and he turned into a ghost.

My sadness forgotten for the moment, I ran back to Sam's house, with the ghost right behind me.

* * *

Back At Sam's House

"Ok," Sam turned to her friends. "Molly is coming to get Mirana. Now all we have to do is find her."

Suddenly said cat came tearing into the room, eyes wide.

"Quick, a ghost is following me!" I screeched.

Danny turned into a ghost just like the man had.

The ghost came though the wall.

"Vlad." Danny snarled.

"Daniel, how nice to see you. But I have no intention to fight you today, all I want is that cat's collar." Vlad said.

"Why?" I screeched. "It's probably fake!"

He didn't seem at all surprised that I talked.

"I assure you my dear, it is as real as any other collar." He grinned menacingly.

"You-You mean it's not fake?" I stammered.

"Isn't that what I just said?" He looked annoyed. "Enough talk. Just give it to me and I'll be on my way."

"No way, fruitloop!" Danny shouted at Vlad.

Then they stared fighting. Danny punched Vlad, Vlad punched Danny, it went on like this for awhile until Vlad succeeded in pinning Danny to the ground.

He charged an ecto blast in his hand, aimed for Danny's head.

'_I have to help!' _I thought. _'But how? I'm no hero. I'm no spy cat.'_

That was when I saw it. The armchair. I bolted up it and just as Vlad was going to release the ecto blast I jumped on him, claws unsheathed and sharp.

"Ouch! Stupid cat!" He tried to grab me but I held on and kept clawing. He finally grabbed me by the scruff and held me in front of his face. Big mistake. I swiped my claws across his face and he dropped me.

I landed on the ground with a thud.

Vlad had his hand on his face, which was bleeding. "It's not worth it." He growled.

Then he disappeared.

Seconds after the fight the doorbell rang several times. Whoever was ringing it was frantic.

Danny changed back into a human and Sam opened the door.

It was Molly.


	4. Chapter 4

The final chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I did make up Mirana and Molly.

* * *

"Mirana!" Molly saw me and rushed past Sam and hugged me.

Then I knew. Maybe I wasn't a spy, maybe I wasn't a secret agent, but Molly loved me. That part was real.

"Thank you so much!" Molly exclaimed with me purring in her arms.

"No problem." Sam said.

I said goodbye to everyone and went home. Home. My home.

I still do the TV show, but now I have much more time to be a real cat.

I had time to be me.

* * *

So that's the end!

Please review!


End file.
